I'm Yours
by Kizzy101
Summary: Charles and Erik go to a pub, it has a karaoke machine , Erik wants to show Charles how much he means to him so he sings him a song. Song Fic , One Shot.


**Hellooo, this is my first ever fan fiction so I hope you like it ;).**

**It is set in 2011 but the characters are the ages that they are in first class so Charles can walk. The song is by The Script and is called I'm yours so all copyright goes to them and marvel for the characters, I only made up the storyline: D. I know that the script is a recent band but I thought the song suited Erik ;)**

**It is a Charles and Erik slash, one shot song fic so if you don't like, then please don't flame me as I am warning you now :) **

**You ****can ****watch ****the ****lyric ****video ****for ****the ****song ****here:** .com/watch?v=aoQ8pbtC5d0

* * *

><p>It was pouring it down with rain as Charles and Erik entered the crowded Pub, bubbles of different conversations everywhere, wiping some of the rain off his coat, Erik made his way over to the bar whilst Charles went to find a table, he found one near an open area with two chairs and sat down.<p>

"What drink do you want?" the young barman said.

"Urm, two lagers please" Erik wasn't sure whether Charles would drink lager, but that is what he shall be getting. He fished his wallet out of his jeans pocket and handed the barman a five pound note.

"That will be £5.80 please." the barman said and Erik handed over an extra pound as the barman gave him their drinks.

"Thanks, keep the change" Erik said and wandered over to where Charles was sitting and placed the drinks on the table.

"Thank you Erik," Charles said smiling at him "I will pay you back later" Charles cursed himself for coming out without his wallet.

"No no, my treat," Erik replied "you always pay for things; I wanted to make it up to you."

A few hours and many drinks later, the men noticed that a man had started to set up a karaoke machine in the clear space.

"Ooh, I love karaoke," a slightly tipsy Erik giggled "I know the perfect song to sing for you Charles." he grinned, this time fully serious.

"Are you sure Erik, you have had a lot to drink?" Charles looked him in the eye, his blue eyes locked on Erik's.

"I'm positive; I am still partly sober, besides I probably wouldn't have the courage to do it fully sober." He looked at Charles and lifted his hand onto Charles resting on the table and squeezed it slightly, he wanted to sing this song for him, to show Charles how much he meant to him.

Erik got up and walked towards the man who had just finished setting up the karaoke machine.

"Excuse me, may I go first please?" Erik asked the man with a gentle smile.

"Sure," the man said "what song do you want?"

"The Script, I'm yours" Erik replied and went to take his place on the small platform steadying his nerves, breathing in and out slowly.

"You don't have to do this Erik" Charles voice reached him mentally

"You're right," he replied "but I want to" he looked over and smiled at a curious looking Charles, sitting on his own.

The music began and Erik began to feel a bit better.

"you touch these tired eyes of mine  
>And map my face out line by line,<br>And somehow growing old feels fine.

Erik looked over at Charles, beaming and turned his face back to the machine.

"Listen close for I'm not smart:  
>You wrap your thoughts in works of art,<br>And they're hanging on the walls of my heart."

"I may not have the softest touch;  
>I may not say the words as such,<br>And though I may not look like much,  
>I'm yours.<br>And though my edges may be rough;  
>I never feel I'm quite enough;<br>It may not seem like very much,  
>But I'm yours."<p>

Erik swayed with the microphone, noticing how the whole pub had seemed to have quietened.

"You healed these scars over time:  
>Embraced my soul,<br>You loved my mind.  
>You're the only angel in my life.<br>The day news came my best friend died,  
>my knees went weak; you saw me cry.<br>Say I'm still the soldier in your eyes."

"I may not have the softest touch;  
>I may not say the words as such,<br>And though I may not look like much,  
>I'm yours.<br>And though my edges may be rough;  
>I never feel I'm quite enough;<br>It may not seem like very much,  
>But I'm yours."<p>

Erik turned to face Charles, he knew the lyrics now, and wanted to show Charles, he meant them.

Charles eyes had glassed over; he was so moved by Erik's choice of song and smiled at him lovingly.

"I may not have the softest touch;  
>I may not say the words as such,<br>I know I don't fit in that much,  
>But I'm yours."<p>

The pub erupted in cheers and whistles as a grinning erik walked off the platform and sat back down in his seat next to charles.

"E, Erik," Charles stammered "that was beautiful, I almost let a tear fall"

"Well I wanted to show you how much you meant to me." Erik replied leaning over the wooden table and giving Charles a delicate, meaningful kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Was it any good? I really enjoyed writing it. Please review , I would love to hear what you think , my first ever fan fiction or song fic so please if any, constructive criticism would be nice ;P<strong>

**Thankyou for reading xx**


End file.
